Izaya X Shizuo
by beccbecc7yahoo.com
Summary: Um this is a yaoi...I guess...mild...and some stuff...


"Come get me Shizu-chan!" Yelled a raven haired boy with a blonde haired boy chasing him. The raven haired one smiled and continued running as if he were playing tag. The blonde haired boy smirked and reached up and grabbed the raven haired boy by the arm. The raven haired looked back and smiled as he stopped running and collapsed into the blondes arms. The blonde looked at the raven haired boy and smiled as he hugged the raven haired boy tightly. He continued to hug the raven haired.

"I love you Izaya." The blonde whispered to the raven haired boy. The raven looked at the blonde and smiled. The raven hugged the blonde back.

"Well Shizuo if you rally loved me wouldn't you wont to say it loud so the entire world were to hear you?" The blonde looked at the raven and smiled. The blonde let go of the raven and stepped back. He took a deep breathe and began to yell as loudly as possible.

"I love Izaya Orihara!" Izaya looked at Shizuo and blushed. Izaya looked away and blushed even more.

"When I meant for the entire world to hear it I didn't mean it literally." Izaya said still blushing. Shizuo looked at Izaya and smiled. Shizuo hugged Izaya again and kissed his neck.

"Well as long as you can hear me then I suppose its fine." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear. Izaya hugged him back and smiled.

"Well I suppose it's fine then. Especially since I love you too." Izaya whispered back. Shizuo pulled away and covered his face with his hand. Izaya looked at his face and saw that Shizuo's face has become bright red. Izaya smiled and kissed Shizuo's cheek.

"And I will always love you." Izaya added.

Shizuo woke up to see a still soundly sleeping Izaya. Izaya reminded Shizuo of a cat when he slept. Shizuo smiled and caressed Izaya's cheek. Izaya moaned softly and fluttered his eyes open. Shizuo smile grew bigger as he began to greet Izaya.

"Morning. You want some breakfast?" Shizuo asked kissing Izaya's nose. Izaya scrunched his face and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds fine. I want eggs, pancakes, and some tea." Izaya smiled as Shizuo scoffed slightly and wrapped his arms around Izaya's slender body. Compared to Shizuo's body Izaya was a tooth pick. Its not that Shizuo was chubby or fat it's just that he was muscular and lean. Izaya on the other hand was slender and looked fragile. But In reality Izaya was just as strong as Shizuo was he just was physically smaller. Shizuo was only worried that he would break Izaya. Shizuo looked at Izaya and smiled. He nuzzled his face against Izaya's and smiled harder.

"Ok. I'll make you all that you want. But you got to eat all of it." Shizuo looked at Izaya as he smiled. Izaya laughed and looked at Shizuo still smiling.

"Ok just make it yummy like always." Izaya smiled harder as the two of them held on to each other.

Izaya looked to see Masaomi walking by. Izaya raised his arm a\up and yelled to get his attention.

"Heyyy Masaomi!" Izaya smiled as Masaomi looked over and smiled. Masaomi walked over to Izaya and smiled.

"Hey Izaya it's been a while hasn't it?" Masaomi said still smiling. Izaya smiled back and chuckled.

"Yeah it certainly has. Say do you wonna go get some tea and catch up?" Izaya insisted. Masaomi put his hands up and waved them.

"Sorry I'm busy today. I got a job and a girl friend now." Masaomi looked at his phone to check the time.

"Damn. Hey do you wonna exchange numbers real quick and we could schedule something later?" Izaya smiled and pulled out of his phone.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Izaya said exchanging phone numbers with Masaomi.

Izaya got back to his apartment and thumped on the bad. It's been a while since he did that much walking. Shizuo walked in and looked at Izaya and smiled.

"You look tired." Shizuo said lying next to Izaya. Izaya looked at Shizuo and smiled.

"I'm so glad you weren't there." Izaya said snuggling over to Shizuo. Shizuo looked at Izaya angrily and began to yell.

"Why what did you do? Did you cheat on me?" Izaya jumped up and grabbed Shizuo in a tight passionate hug that explained everything. Izaya looked at Shizuo and kissed his lips.

"I could never cheat on you. Do you now why?" Izaya said waiting a second to see if Shizuo would reply.

"Because I love you, that's why." Izaya finished as he began to kiss Shizuo passionately. Shizuo began to kiss Izaya back and before he realized it he was on top of Izaya. Shizuo sighed and kissed Izaya's neck.

"I love you. And I always will." Izaya purred to Shizuo happily.

Izaya woke up ad looked up at Shizuo watching him sleep. Shizuo's eyes looked beautiful with the brown that looked like it came from the forest. Izaya loved the way Shizuo's hair looked in the sunrise. It looked perfect. It made you think of happiness and love that only he could give. It made Izaya think of home. Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya's nose.

"Good morning Izacat." Shizuo said kissing Izaya's nose again. Izaya scrunched his face in curiosity.

"Izacat? Where did you get that?" Izaya asked looking at Shizuo curiously. Shizuo smiled in response.

"That's what I decided to call you because you look like a cat when you sleep." Izaya looked at Shizuo then smiled.

"Ok if you can call me Izacat then I can call you Shizudog. I mean it's only fair." Shizuo smiled.

"Fine then it's only fair." Shizuo agreed. Shizuo agreed as he sat up.

"So do you want a normal breakfast today?" Shizuo asked as Izaya got up as well. Izaya smiled and giggled.

"Yes that sounds perfect Shizu-chan! Oh.. Or should I say Shizudog." Izaya corrected himself as he smiled brightly. Shizuo looked at Izaya and laughed.

"Ok Izacat."

Izaya grabbed his pillow and screamed as loud as he could into it. Izaya took his face from the pillow and looked at the note he found on Shizuo's pillow. Izaya began to re-read it with fresh hot tears fall down his face. The note was printed on a white piece of note book paper in Shizuo's hand writing. Izaya slammed the piece of paper down on the bed where it had been before. Izaya got dressed and ran to the door. He began to open the door as it opened completely and made him hit the floor hard. Shizuo popped his head in and stared at Izaya.

"Were you leaving?" Shizuo asked as Izaya got up. Izaya looked at Shizuo and made fists. Izaya looked at Shizuo and slapped him hard. Shizuo hit the floor harder then Izaya did and held his face. Izaya looked at Shizuo in disgust.

"Get out! I don't want you here! And now that I know how you actually feel…I will never want you! So just get out!" Izaya yelled at Shizuo. Shizuo looked at Izaya completely confused. Izaya scrunched his face and pushed Shizuo out of the way.

"Fine if your not gonna leave then I will!" Izaya finished leaving Shizuo to stand there still confused with his hand on his chest where Izaya had just pushed him. Shizuo scuffed and walked into the apartment. He went into the bedroom and saw the note book paper. Shizuo picked the paper up and read it. He looked at the paper in shock. This, the reason him and Izaya had just broken up. It said; "Dear Izaya,

I have decided to leave you. It's not you it's me. It's been a really long time since I've had sex and I don't see us having sex anytime soon. So with saying this I hope with this you'll be able to get over me. And in truth I kept trying to push sex but you wouldn't allow t. So I hope you live your sexless life with someone who will share it with you. -Shizuo"

Shizuo put the paper down and sat down next to it. He could only imagine how Izaya took it. Who would do such a thing to them? As far as Shizuo knew everyone was cheering for them to finally get along. Shizuo placed his face in his hands and began to cry. Tears of sadness he wished Izaya would see. The tears of a broken love.

"Well well well." Shizuo looked up in shock. Masaomi was standing in the open door way watching Shizuo. Masaomi smiled and chuckled.

"I didn't imagine my plan would work out this well." Masaomi continued.

"This I perfect I finally get my chance." Masaomi smiled even harder. Shizuo got up and rushed over to Masaomi. He picked Masaomi up from the collar of his shirt and held his fist. Shizuo looked at Masaomi with death in his eyes. Masaomi saw the death and panicked.

"Yo-you can't kill me. You can't! Think about it. You'll go to jail!" Masaomi yelled trying to get free. Shizuo looked at Masaomi like nothing he said reached him.

"And? I have nothing else to live for. So going to jail doesn't seem to bad." Shizuo said his voice stern and not caring. Shizuo went to hit Masaomi as hard as he could when he heard a voice coming from the hallway. This voice was the only thing that could reach him. The voice of Izaya.

"Shizuo stop!" Izaya commanded. Shizuo looked over and saw Izaya crying still watching Shizuo almost hit Masaomi. Masaomi exhaled and fainted from Shizuo's fist stopping just an inch from his face. Shizuo dropped Masaomi and stood still hoping he wasn't going crazy and that that was the real Izaya. Shizuo took a step toward Izaya and questioned himself.

"Are-…Are you actually Izaya?" Shizuo asked watching Izaya cry still cry. Izaya nodded and held his arms out as if to give Shizuo a hug. Shizuo stared crying and ran over to Izaya, grabbing and not letting go. Shizuo and Izaya stood there for about five minutes completely silent until Shizuo broke the silence.

"I missed holding you." Shizuo said still crying. Izaya nodded.

"is it ok if I don't let go of you again until morning?" Shizuo asked Izaya wanting the response he wished for. Izaya looked at Shizuo and smiled.

"Of course! But you have to hold me for longer than that!" Izaya commanded as Shizuo grabbed him again tightly.


End file.
